


Undead Roomate

by Alcanova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Complicated Relationships, Conflict, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Murder, Other, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcanova/pseuds/Alcanova
Summary: It wasn't unexpected for complications to arise, especially considering what he did. Even with all his meticulous planning and work he couldn't prevent things from going wrong.He just didn't expect them to go this wrong.Nicholas Hyde, 27, Med school graduate with a brilliant mind and on his way towards a successful life, receives a visit that will change his life forever.





	Undead Roomate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work that I decided to post!  
Hope you like it!

A knock. Two knocks. Three knocks.  
A pair of grey eyes detached themselves from the words they were currently following.  
The steely gaze pointed at the direction from where the offending sound was coming from.  
Another knock. A sigh.  
The owner of the previously mentioned grey eyes raised himself from the comfort of his sofa and went to answer the door with the enthusiasm of a student going to school on a Monday morning.  
As he opened the door the first word that came to his mind was "dirt". The figure in front of him was covered in it.  
As he raised his gaze to look at the stranger's face his eyes widened and before the other had a chance to finish his "Hello" he was already grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on, which happened to be an umbrella.  
He attacked the now not so stranger, hitting him with the hard handle of his makeshift weapon.  
After the figure, who at that point had ended up underneath him during the scuffle, had finally stopped moving, he panted out in relief as the tension left his body. He got up and after he fixed back the strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes during his frenzy, the man finally looked down at his victim.  
The most apparent thing was that there wasn't a lot of blood and what was there was dark and thick, almost coagulated.  
The boy was pale and covered with bruises which varied from yellow to green to blue. Not to mention the dark veins that were easily visible under his pale skin.  
His gaze moved to the severe wounds he had inflicted the boy, which looked like they were already healing- wait, what?  
The boy slowly cracked open one of his bruised lids.  
"Was that....necessary?" Was the groaned question.  
The _thing_ slowly got up.  
Thing. Because that couldn't be human. His skull should have been cracked with the force he put in those blows, never mind that, he had shot the kid in the chest five months prior, he shouldn't have been here and alive in the first place.  
The figure stumbled slightly as his body reassessed itself. All the wounds he had inflicted on him slowly disappearing one by one, leaving behind only the wounds he now realised where the ones inflicted months ago when he was killed.  
Bruises on his cheekbones, brow bones, temples, collarbones, arms. From what he recalled there should be a few on his ribs as well. The only visible blood was coming from his nose and split lip, but he could assume the boy's chest should also be leaking blood from the gunshot that killed him. Around his neck there was a ring of purple bruises from where he had been strangled.  
His hands twitched, he was irritated, yes, but he was also terribly curious about what had happened to his victim after he had buried him.  
The boy had been lucky compared to his usual victims, as he unfortunately hadn't had the chance to really play with him before the cops came over. Somebody must have complained about his neighbours, which he had specifically chosen because of their noisiness and habit to party at night.  
He supposed their partying had turned against him on that particular occasion, as he had to quickly kill the kid and put the body away to be buried during the night.  
From what he had gathered, his neighbours were found in the possession of drugs and the cops would check the entire neighbour the next morning.  
As he had watched the cops take away the morons from next door he spared a glance to the lifeless body of the young man, a grimace pulling at his lips as his mind filled with a sense of dread. This was definitely coming back to bite him in the ass.  
How right he had been.  



End file.
